


The Moon, the Sun, and the One Who Never Won

by sssrha



Series: I’m just archiving this, don’t read it [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Haruno Sakura-centric, POV Haruno Sakura, Poetry, Well I tried, no beta (or alpha or omega), rhythm? we don’t know her, sakura deserved better ok, so many metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssrha/pseuds/sssrha
Summary: I was young whenThe sun was at it's darkest,The moon was at it's brightest,I didn't know how to fight yet.Sakura never won.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Tsunade, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: I’m just archiving this, don’t read it [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033011
Kudos: 10





	The Moon, the Sun, and the One Who Never Won

I was young when

The sun was at it's darkest

The moon was at it's brightest

I didn't know how to fight yet

.

I was not as young

When the sun and moon first eclipsed

I would never be missed

The thought made me clench my fist

.

I was a little older

When the sun gave the moon light

It was so, so bright

Yet I was left in the night

.

I finally grew up

When the moon left the sky

I was left to cry

Unable to fly

.

I tried to be strong

When the sun left for me

Though it could not see

What I tried to be

.

Then I was left

Behind in the dark

No calm of the moon

Nor the sun's spark

.

A goddess in yellow

Helped me stand and fight

Against the purple demon

Who took the moon from my night

.

I resented the red god

Who whisked away my sun

But I knew with him

The fight would be won

.

I started to miss

The dear silver sage

Who helped me grow stronger

In my younger days

.

But the earth and the sea

Would always stand by me

Though the sun and moon

Were never behind me

.

When the sun came back

I was filled with glee

Soon the moon would, too

And fine, everything would be

.

But the moon insisted

To stay in cold space

Away from the sun's warmth

In the purple demon's grace

.

Soon the moon killed the demon

But there were clouds in the sky

So I stood to fight

Or else I would die

.

The clouds disappeared

Each one so soon

But there was still a ghost of the cloud

That covered the moon

.

This cloud was used

By the whole of the sky

Now the moon wanted vengeance

It was it's right

.

The sun came up again

The moon tried to defy him

The black demon was killed

The bunny goddess was inside him

.

The battle was fought

The silver sage and I sang the tune

But she was defeated

By the sun and the moon

.

Then the sun and moon eclipsed

Again and again

But the sun shone the brightest

In the end

.

And when it was over

I was still behind them

The silver sage didn't understand

No one does

.

In the end, it's just

The moon, the sun

And the one who

Never won

**Author's Note:**

> Sun - Naruto Uzukami
> 
> Moon - Sasuke Uchiha
> 
> Eclipse - when Naruto and Sasuke fight
> 
> Goddess in Yellow - Tsunade Senju
> 
> Purple Demon - Orochimaru
> 
> Red God - Jiraiya
> 
> Silver Sage - Kakashi Hatake
> 
> Earth and the Sea - Sakura's parents (Earth: Kizashi Haruno, Sea: Mebuki Haruno)
> 
> Clouds - Akatsuki
> 
> Cloud Who Covered the Moon - Itachi Uchiha
> 
> Sky - the Village Hidden in the Leaves
> 
> Black Demon - Madara Uchiha
> 
> Bunny Goddess - Kaguya Otsutsuki
> 
> The One Who Never Won - Sakura Haruno


End file.
